parsonagefandomcom-20200213-history
Extra Utilities
Extra Utilities adds a few usefull and entirely original blocks to minecraft. Items *Golden Bag Of Holding: A double-chests worth of portable inventory. *Golden Lasso: Stores passive mobs for easy transportation. *Paint Brush: Used to paint Colored Bricks and Colored Wood. *Division Sigil: Used to do an ancient ritual. *Unstable Ingot: Division by a diamond. *Etheric Sword: Bypasses all armor. *Destruction Pickaxe: 5 times the speed of a Diamond Pickaxe, on stone. *Erosion Shovel: Eliminates sand/gravel that is above the block being dug. *Healing Axe: Takes your health and gives to the enemy when you strike it. *Reversing Hoe: Reverses the stages of wheat. *Builders Wand: Faster way to build structures. *Sonar Goggles: Outline all ores within 5 blocks away. *Etheral Glass: Players can walk through, mobs cannot. *Watering Can: Early-game alternative to bone-meal. Blocks *Angel block: Placeable anywhere in the air. *Blackout curtains: Keeps the light out of certain areas without having to close them off. *Block Update-Detector: Checks for block updates adjacent to the block. *Chandelier: A light source that can hang from the ceiling. *Colored Bricks: A brick that matches all 16 colors of Minecraft. *Colored Wood: Wooden planks that match the 16 colors of Minecraft. *Compressed Cobblestone: Cobblestone compression. *Conveyer Belt: A way to move items and mobs. *Cursed Earth: Mobs will spawn at a much faster rate on this block. *Ender-thermal pump: Low-lag liquid pump. *Filter Pipe: Filters items that go through. *Magnum Torch: Disables mob spawning within a large radius. *Peaceful Table: Peaceful players that still want mob drops. *Redstone Clock: Vanilla redstone clock in one block. *Sound Muffler: Dampens all sound within a small radius. *Sorting Pipe: Inserts items into adjacent inventories only if it is empty or the same type of item already exists in the inventory. *Rain Muffler: Silences all rain drop sound effects within a certain radius. *Iron Spikes: Giant pointy spikes that deal damage. *Trading Post: Displays all trading GUIs of any Villagers nearby. *Transfer Nodes: Transfer Items, Liquids, or Energy. *Trash Can: Destroys all items put into it. Recipies; blocks. The Conveyor Belt is added by Extra Utilities. It can transport most entities that fall on it like items, mobs, and even the player. Advantages over the MineFactory Reloaded Conveyor Belt include the ability to avoid being conveyed by sneaking, and lag-friendliness due to a lack of animations. Angel Block: The Angel Block is a block from Extra Utilities. This block is unique in that it does not need another block for it to be built against, so it can be placed in mid-air. The block can be broken instantly and will return straight to the player's inventory, so as not to risk dropping the block. Ethereal Glass: Ethereal Glass is a block added by the Extra Utilities mod, which acts as glass blocks with a decorative texture placed over it. Aside from being mostly transparent, the block will allow players to pass through it, while preventing mobs from doing so. Magnum Torch: The Magnum Torch is a torch added by the Extra Utilites mod, which outputs the same amount of light as a vanilla Torch, but in addition it also prevents mobs from spawning in a 64 block radius. It will however not disable monster spawners within its radius. The Chandalier is a similar tool, which can be mounted on the ceiling, but only prevents mobs from spawning in a 16 block radius. Chandelier: The Chandelier is a block added by the Extra Utilities mod, which outputs light. Aside from being a light source, it also prevents mobs from spawning in a 16 block radius. This does not, however, affect vanilla or Soul Shards spawners. The workings of this block are similar to that of the Magnum Torch, which prevents mobs from spawning in a 64 block radius. Unlike the Magnum Torch, the Chandelier can be mounted to the ceiling. Cursed Earth: Cursed Earth is a block created by the activation ritual for the Divison Sigil. The spawning rate of hostile mobs is much higher on Cursed Earth than in the world at large. Digging up this block will yield only Dirt, unless a tool with Silk Touch is used. There is no crafting recipe. When exposed to sunlight, Cursed Earth will randomly catch fire and revert to dirt. Trading Post: For the true bargain hunter looking for the best possible deal we have the trading post. When right-clicked displays a list of all the trades available from nearby villagers. Then you can click on the trade you want to instantly bring up the villager's trading screen. Peaceful Table: The Peaceful Table is a block added by Extra Utilites that allows players who play on peaceful to get mob drops. In order for the table to work, it has to be placed in the world adjacent to a chest (or any block with an inventory) which has a sword in it. The table will occasionally spawn a mob and kill it instantly with the provided sword. The sword will take damage appropriate to the hits needed to kill the mob with the sword in the inventory. In other words, better swords last longer. Enchantments are also taken into account. Looting will give extra mob drops. Sharpness and Unbreaking will make the swords last longer. Note that the table will not work if the difficulty is not set to Peaceful. Ender-Thermic Pump: The Ender-Thermic Pump is a low-lag liquid pump designed specifically for lava in the Nether. When it pumps up a lava source block, it instantly replaces it with Stone Block and doesn't cause a block-update. It also acts as a chunk-loader, keeping itself and the bare minimum of chunks loaded in order to pump lava while preventing lighting glitches. It's doesn't eliminate lag entirely (because of the Nether environment getting loaded alongside Overworld) but it minimizes the effect compared to other solutions. Mechanically, it functions exactly the same as a Pump in terms of power and output. The only major difference is that it MUST be placed just above the surface level of the lava lake but doesn't need to be directly placed ov er the lava itself. The Ender-thermal Pump is able to pump lava through solid blocks below it. NOTE: To prevent griefing the Ender-thermic pump will, by default, only work in the nether, but this can be changed in the ExtraUtilities.cfg file. Filter Pipe: Filter Pipes allow you to direct the flow of items, as well as specifying which items to allow in inventories. Just right-click on the pipe to bring up a GUI where you can either place the actual item you want to allow or place a filter. Be aware that these upgrades are WIP. Sorting Pipe: Sorting Pipes act like regular pipes but they will only insert an item into an inventory if the item is already present inside or if the inventory is empty. This gives you a method of creating a simple cheap sorting system. Transfer Node: The Transfer Nodes are what do all the work, they will pull items from the connected inventory and place it in an internal buffer, that holds one stack. They then 'scan' the pipe system for suitable inventories and will place the items in the nearest inventories that will accept them. If the node hits a dead end or the buffer is empty, the node resets. Transfer Nodes also come in liquid and energy form. *The nodes give no indication if they are running or not, in order to help reduce server lag. *Transfer nodes act as pipes themselves so items can travel through them but they will not allow items to be placed in their internal buffer or the block they are placed on. Recipies; items. Builder's Wand: When you right-click on a block it checks your inventory to see if there are blocks of the same kind adjacent to it. Then it will attempt to extend the blocks by another layer (the direction depending on which face you right-clicked on) using the blocks in your inventory (it will only place a maximum of 9 blocks at at time). Destruction Pickaxe: The Destruction Pickaxe is a pickaxe from Extra Utilites which is five times as efficient as a Diamond Pickaxe, but only on stone. On all other blocks it is worse than bare hands. Blocks mined with it will not drop any items. This makes the pickaxe very useful for mining large amounts of stone without filling up the inventory Erosion Shovel: Quickly mines through soft dirt substances and will eliminate sand/gravel that is above it. Like the Destruction Pickaxe, it will not drop any blocks. Etheric Sword: Does slightly more damage than a diamond sword but part of that damage is magical and bypasses armor entirely. Healing Axe: When you 'attack' a living creature, it will take some health from you and use it to heal the target, with a slight bonus. If used on undead creatures, you will still be damaged but the target will injured by four times that amount of damage. *In addition, while the axe is equipped it slowly refills your hunger bar.* Reversing Hoe: Will regress your wheat crops back to a previous state when you right click on them, which is not useful in any way, shape or form. However, it can turn dirt blocks back into grass and cobblestone into regular stone. Sonar Goggles: The Sonar Goggles are a type of headwear from Extra Utilites. When worn, they outline all of the blocks of the type being looked at if they are onscreen, even if there are hidden blocks, up to a certain radius. Watering Can: The Watering Can is an Item from Extra Utilities. It is essentially the same as Bonemeal, except it is slower and requires water, but it does not get used up. To fill it up simply right-click on any Water source. It also acts like Glass Bottles in that it doesn't take up the Water Source. When the Watering Can is used, it will grow crops one or two stages, and has a small chance of using up the Water inside of the Watering Can. It can be used continuously until the water runs out, but it is easy to refill the Watering can. Golden Bag of Holding: This small bag will allow you to carry a double-chest worth of supplies and inventory space wherever you go. Right-click with the bag selected to open up the interface Golden Lasso: The Golden Lasso is an item from Extra Utilities that can be used to capture passive mobs. When right-clicked on a mob, it is "stored" in the lasso and can be placed down again by right-clicking the lasso on the ground. Animals captured in the lasso can be renamed by renaming the lasso in an Anvil. It can also be placed alone in a crafting grid to give it a random name. Villagers cannot be named. Paint Brush: This is needed to craft colored bricks/planks as shown in the 'New Blocks' section. Just shift-right-click on a colored block to copy it's color to the paintbrush and regular-right-click on another colored block to apply that color Item Filter: The Item Filter allows you to decide what items a transfer node will attempt to pull out. To program it, right-click while selected to bring up the interface. Placing the item into the slots will not use up the item and will simply store a 'ghost' copy of the stack. Transfer Node Speed: Each Transfer Node Upgrade - Speed upgrade will approximately double the speed of a node up to a max of 20 times faster. Right-click on a node while holding the upgrade to apply it. Parsonage Tips for Extra Utilities Nothing here mate.